


Violet Hill

by Rust00



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rust00/pseuds/Rust00
Summary: Cuando la segunda guerra mundial estalla, un hombre que es considerado un emblema de su nación toma una decisión, la cual es de las más importantes de su vida, sin embargo las cosas no siempre son como lo deseas...||Slash (Yaoi) Stony||





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados en este fanfic me pertenecen, todos y cada uno son propiedad de MARVEL comics y sus creadores. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro, solo con motivo de entretenimiento.
> 
> Warning: Temática yaoi, si no te gusta la temática, por favor, abstente de leerla, advertidos quedan.
> 
> Este fic nació después de escuchar la canción Violet Hill de Colplay, hermosa canción <3
> 
> Y bueno sin mucho más que decir...
> 
> Enjoy.

°°Violet Hill°°

 

U.S.A, 1942

Hace cinco años estalló una terrible guerra, la llaman "La Segunda Guerra Mundial", hace un par de años peleamos esta guerra sin tregua, y hoy por fin ha llegado mi turno para formar parte de ella, de nuevo. Después de un largo período escondido de mis obligaciones, apartado totalmente de todo lo que antes fui, pero el destino siempre te encuentra y te devuelve a tu lugar. Llevo tiempo siendo miembro de las fuerzas armadas de mi país, pero antes solo servía ayudando a los demás soldados, sirviendo de entretenimiento para quienes el conflicto les había borrado las ganas de seguir en servicio.

Soy el Capitán América. Un símbolo de mi país, un personaje creado para motivar a los hombres a unirse al ejército, consolar a las viudas y darles una luz de esperanza a los niños.

Y aunque en esta guerra ya han muerto muchos de los míos, eso no les importa si de la muerte depende el honor de servir a una nación entera, sin embargo, hay algo por lo que yo desecharía mi honor sin pensarlo dos veces y eso es el amor, pero no cualquier amor, sino el de un chico por el cual yo daría todo si solo me dejara saber lo que él siente por mí.

Hace dos años mi batallón y yo llegamos a un pequeño pueblo que estaba amenazado con ser invadido por las fuerzas armadas enemigas. Nuestras ordenes claras y precisas fueron evacuar toda vida humana de ese pueblo apartado de la ciudad. Obedecimos. Y así llegamos a un bosque, una parte bastante escondida entre las montañas, con nuestra ayuda los aldeanos rehicieron todo un pueblo. Muchos de mis amigos en aquel batallón decidieron irse de nuevo al comando central, pero otros, como yo, decidimos que teníamos opciones. Opción de quedarnos, volver al regimiento central o simplemente desaparecer y fingir que nunca estuvimos allí. Yo me quedé. ¿La razón? Me enamoré, me enamoré perdidamente de un joven. ¿Vergüenza? ¿Deshonor? No me importaban esas preguntas, lo único que sabía es que yo amaba a esa persona por encima de todas esas palabras que la gente decía eran importantes.

El joven campesino era muy extrovertido, siempre estaba rodeado de personas, vivía con sus hermanas y hermanos, todos adoptivos pues la guerra había hecho más que solo llevarse a nuestros mejores hombres al campo de batalla, había robado también a las mujeres dejando solamente a los más jóvenes, todo por el simple hecho de los sacrificios humanos en los que se habían convertido sus padres. Y esos jóvenes son los que salvamos aquel día en aquel pueblo. Jóvenes con un camino por recorrer y ancianos con un camino ya recorrido y con los años de experiencia encima.

Esa familia de apellidos variados, bastante poco usual, fue la que me acogió desde el día en que llegué a ese pueblo. Su salvación, eso dijeron que era yo al verme entrar por aquella puerta. La familia estaba comprendida por la hermana mayor, una chica pelirroja, un hermoso e intenso tono de rojo. Le seguía otra chica con un rostro lleno de pecas, haciendo contraste con su blanca piel, muy bella, quizás dos o un año menor que la primera. De la misma edad era el siguiente chico, sus ojos de un cristalino verde esmeralda, su cabello negro azabache y su piel realmente blanca, casi como la porcelana. Luego estaban los gemelos, una niña y un niño, ellos eran los menores, la chica de cabello largo y castaño, bastante tranquila y sobria, su hermano, un chiquillo inquieto y divertido con un extraño color de cabello platinado. 

Los hombres de la familia eran cuatro, el primer hermano, mayor que yo, rubio con el cabello largo, al hablar se le notaba un raro acento, muy afable y respetuoso. El siguiente hermano, la misma edad que la primera hermana, cabello rubio y muy diestro en la cacería con arco y flecha. El tercero tal vez un par de años menor que mi edad, de estatura baja y muy culto, con un hermoso cabello oscuro, llevaba unas gafas que le escondían sus bellos ojos. El otro era el menor, un joven de piel morena, bastante amigable y muy buen sentido del humor. Por último, pero el más importante de todos, el segundo al mando, un chico de cabello castaño... Sus ojos de un color avellana, muy profundos, cautivadores y por demás atrayentes, su piel deliciosamente acanelada y tersa uno o dos años menor que yo, su carácter orgulloso y agradable, era tan... Perfecto. Él fue el último en presentarse pues no estaba en la casa cuando llegué. Sin pasar mucho más de dos meses ya éramos muy amigos.

Al pasar el tiempo fuimos más que eso.

Las noches eran cortas a su lado, los amaneceres eran cálidos y en las tardes solo deseaba que se volviera noche para estar de nuevo con él.

A pesar de todo el tiempo que pasábamos juntos nunca hubo una promesa o una palabra de amor. Entendíamos lo que implicaban los sentimientos en tiempo de guerra. Absurdas ilusiones, decía siempre él. Yo siempre lo tomé como absurdas realidades, pero nunca se lo dije.

Meses más tarde expresar los sentimientos con palabras ya no me importaban, pues yo sabía lo que éramos, él me era fiel y yo lo era con él, jamás hubo dudas y tampoco peleas, siempre hubo confianza y felicidad, todo era como él, Perfecto.

Sin embargo, como todo en esta vida tiene que acabar, la perfección terminó un día de invierno.

El otoño fue cruel con nosotros, la comida empezó a escasear, los cultivos se secaron, la tierra no quería dar su fruto y eso solo fue el comienzo.

En invierno cuando todo era blanco, cubierto de nieve, para nosotros fue oscuro y terriblemente abrumador. Llegó un viejo amigo de la guardia el ejército, mi mejor amigo, el que era como mi hermano, necesitaba más hombres, él podría hacerme el favor de no revelar mi ubicación y decir que nunca me vio, pero eventualmente me encontrarían y encontrarían también a esta familia que me acogió. Las opciones que antes eran muchas ahora se habían acabado, solo quedaban dos: permanecer con mi nueva familia y protegerlos yo solo si era necesario. O marcharme y jamás hablar de ese pueblo escondido en las montañas. Le pedí un día a mi amigo para tomar mi decisión, él aceptó y yo lo invité a quedarse con nosotros esa noche.

Esa misma noche mientras mi amigo y mis ahora hermanos y hermanas dormían, yo estaba hablando seriamente con el chico que habría hecho cambiar mi opinión con una simple palabra.

-Me voy al ejército - le dije, y su rostro no denotó sorpresa, mucho menos dolor o desilusión, solamente hubo una profunda tristeza que me partió el alma. Un silencio reinó en todo el lugar.

Él se levantó de su sitio, era todo, se iba a marchar.

\- Solo una noche más- escuché salir de su boca, no me había dejado, no se había marchado como pensé, solo se aseguró de que estuviéramos solos y que esa noche sería quizás la última.

En la oscuridad pude sentir su aroma, su piel y sus lágrimas rodando por su rostro, no dije nada. Nuestros cuerpos se volvieron uno solo como ya muchas veces lo habíamos hecho, pero ésta vez fue diferente, hubo una entrega como nunca antes, aferrándonos uno al otro, sabiendo que no habría vuelta atrás.

\- Volverás... Y yo estaré esperándote- sin decir nada más me dejó en la profunda oscuridad y con el dolor latente de la despedida.

\- Volveré - le susurré a la nada.

Era un largo y frío invierno, recuerdo la nieve en los techos de las casas, una blanca nieve, desde las ventanas los vecinos me veían partir y ahí estaba el chico de cabello castaño y ojos del color de las avellanas tan profundos y cautivadores.

¿Si me amas... ¿No me lo dirás? Esa pregunta rondó por mi mente desde la primera noche que estuvimos juntos, desde el primer beso, desde la primera caricia.  
Recuerdo que él amaba la nieve, por eso lo lleve a una pequeña colina y a lo lejos se podían ver las montañas cubiertas de nieve, dijo que le encantaría ver una montaña violeta, porque ese era un color imposible para una montaña.

Cambié mi azadón de tierra por mi escudo y arma y caminé con orgullo hacia el regimiento.

Lo llevé a esa colina durante todo el invierno, sabia lo mucho que le gustaba la nieve, ahí nos sentamos sobre la blanca escarcha, sin embargo, él siempre guardo silencio, siempre...

La batalla estaba ya enardecida, en el cuartel dijeron que íbamos ganando. Pero las balas que iban y venían contaban otra historia. Los muertos a mi alrededor demostraban la fragilidad humana, fragilidad de la cual no pude escapar cuando una de esas balas entró en mi cuerpo.  
Cuando muera entiérrenme con honor, el amor que dejé en aquella colina cubierta de nieve me olvidará cuando encuentre su propia montaña color violeta, el color imposible que tanto le gustaba a aquel chico.

Fue un largo y frío diciembre, la sangre a mi costado se sentía tibia, no como los besos de aquel chico, no, esta cálida sensación es diferente, mi cuerpo estaba frio no como cuando lo llevé a la colina cubierta de nieve, no, este frío es diferente, tengo sueño, pero este sueño no es como cuando dormía en brazos de aquel chico, no, este sueño es diferente, es el sueño que te da la muerte.

¿Si me amas... ¿Por qué me dejarías ir? esa pregunta rondó por mi cabeza la última noche que estuvimos juntos.

Ese día mi país ganó la guerra. 

Ganamos. 

Ese día nevó. 

Ese fue el último día que vi la nieve, la blanca nieve.

Su nombre es Anthony Edward Stark, el chico del cabello castaño, de ojos color avellana tan profundos y cautivadores. Mi Tony.  
Mi nombre era Steve Rogers, el capitán del ejército que amó a aquel chico al que le gustaba la nieve, a aquel chico que sigue buscando la montaña color violeta...

¿Si me amas... ¿Porque me dejaste ir? Esa fue la última pregunta que me hice antes de mi último respiro.

 

 

 

 

U.S.A, 25 años después.

 

\- Oye Cap... Te amo- Esa era la frase con la que cierto hombre siempre despertaba a la par de su amado, asegurándose de no ser escuchado entre sueños, pero ésta vez su amado ya se encontraba despierto, pudo escuchar claramente lo que su pareja le decía. Por primera vez en quizás mucho tiempo.

-Tony... ¿A qué viene eso, ahora? - 

-Vamos Cap, no te sonrojes ¿Qué pasaría si mañana te vas a la guerra y mueres trágicamente? -

-Cuando dices esas cosas con esa sonrisa tan divertida no sé ni que pensar…- 

-Solo di que me amas…- 

-Te amo mi Tony-

-Adoro que me digas así...- 

-Lo sé...- El amor era algo que no faltaba entre ellos, era tan palpable que no se podía esconder, quizás en otra época más antigua esa relación habría sido muy mal vista, más aún tratándose de un respetable capitán del ejército, pero eso no importaba si podía estar abrazado, como lo hacía en ese instante, a su esposo, de una forma tan íntima y envidiable. Dejó de ver ese perfecto rostro que tanto lo enamoraba solo para ver caer los primeros copos de nieve afuera de su pequeña y acogedora casita en el campo. -Oye, ¿Te diste cuenta que está nevando? - 

\- ¡¿En serio?! ¿Iremos de nuevo a buscar una montaña violeta? -  
Tony se incorporó rápidamente en la cama, cual niño pequeño que no puede guardar la emoción, porque la nieve era algo que le fascinaba y no dudaba ni un segundo en demostrarlo. 

Steve se quedó en la cama viendo como su esposo corría hacia afuera de la pequeña casa solo vestido con las sábanas que antes los cubrían a ambos y se preguntó cómo habría sido su vida en el pasado. ¿Qué habría pasado si realmente muriera? No habría podido pasar toda su vida junto al hombre qué amó, que ama y que amará eternamente. Porque la vida le dio una segunda oportunidad y por supuesto no la desaprovecharía. Porque al fin encontró una montaña color imposible entre los brazos de ese hombre y porque jamás volvería a dejar pasar una oportunidad para decirle a Tony lo mucho que lo ama.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchísimas gracias por leer, me gustaría mucho saber que les pareció. Dejen sus comentarios :3
> 
> Saluditos~ <3


End file.
